Jay Organa
Jay Organa (February 17, 2006-2137) was a ninja, and the brother of Vincent Organa. In his childhood, he had a crush on Summer Petersen, though they later became friends. He is the youngest member of the Decemahead under the Armies of Organa, his callsign being five, and later became part of the Head of Twenty after the beginning of the Second School War. Biography Early life Jay Organa was born on February 17, 2006, roughly two minutes after his twin brother Vincent. It is unknown what became of their parents, but since Vincent claims he cannot remember them at all, Jay probably does not either, as it is highly unlikely he would keep such a secret. He and Vincent were raised by a childcare robot designated as NANA, who treated them well but reacted savagely when their manners were poor. NANA also disliked being questioned over her background. They also grew a garden in their backyard. Jay grew very close to his twin brother Vincent, he had a very healthy relationship with his unconventional family. Tower Placement years In time, as was expected of his heritage, Vincent Organa was made the Supreme Leader of the Armies of Organa, something that Jay supported him in, though he resented the fact that his twin brother was only promoted in his Jay's place because he was two minutes older than him. To all appearances, they operated inside a vacant, wooden house, though inside it was luxurious and similar to the Girl-Team meeting place. The Boy Trap In April of 2011, Jay met Steven Thompson two days after he arrived at Tower Placement School. The following day, Emily Watson activated a secret project known as the Boy Trap through a small boy named Andrew Hendersen, which effectively (if not misleadingly) proved girls were smarter than boys. On Vincent's behest, the boys held a secret meeting that night. During the event, Jay, along with several other boys, loudly complained about their situation. Finally, Micheal Watson (Emily’s sister) stepped up and suggested they take revenge on the girls and ruin their lives in turn. The crowd murmured their concern or excitement, and Micheal pressed on. Vincent Organa approved and made Thompson their leader. Everyone left outside to make plans and report in, but then they noticed a girl named Summer Petersen. Assuming Petersen was a spy for Emily Watson, Jay led the charge as many of the boys cornered her against a tree. Thompson demanded they step back, Jay reluctantly obeyed, and Petersen explained she was on a walk, and when Jay condescendingly asked her about Watson, Petersen insisted that she did not at all agree with Watson. She agreed to join their cause. With that, the plan was set into motion. Jay taunted Ludwig Beethoven II, Watson's best friend, at the top of a slide, offering to pour vinegar upon him, remarking he had to be hot in his “snobby” clothes. When Beethoven coldly refused, Jay called him picky and insulted his greasy hair, recommending he wash it to look decent. After calling Beethoven an ugly git, Jay “dismissed” him and expressed his hopes Beethoven would fall on his face. Emily was saved for last. As she walked out from lunch, she was stopped by Jay, Thompson, Petersen, and Vincent, who were all sitting on a bench. They all held up zero signs in front of her with mocking expressions, and Jay said the signs were iconic to her. Watson left them in a rage. School War Battle of the GT-1 Base Shortly afterwards, it became apparent that a full-fledged military conflict between the students attending Tower Placement would occur. Steven Thompson, Summer Petersen, and Andrew Hendersen were captured by the Girl-Team and had been prepared to be executed. Vincent and Jay chose to strike back, insisting at least three hundred boys stay behind since they had not finished four thousand lightsabers yet. Having learned of this, Jay Organa, alongside Vincent, led a strike force to GT-1. Jay, along with Vincent, gunned down an important processing line in the robot factory before meeting together. Here, Vincent ordered Jay to stay with the Boy-Team fighters situated above the arena while he went in to sound the alarm. After Vincent revealed himself to Emily Watson, Jay dropped in in his fighter and tossed lightsabers to Steven Thompson, Summer Petersen, and Andrew Hendersen before they all took off. After that, Jay and the other Boy-Team pilots joined the battle as military commanders. Jay again took the controls of his tank and was moving to intercept Emily Watson when Natalia Thornton and Cindy Lewis confronted him in their own vehicles. Jay was able to defeat all three of them, but the delay prevented him from reaching Emily. Jay’s failure to strike down Emily when he had the chance haunted him for some time afterwards, since Watson’s escape effectively neutralized the mutant’s position as the war’s shatterpoint. While many boys were haunted by traumatic nightmares about the Battle of GT-1, Jay was faced with a recurring dream in which he killed Emily and was held with honor for preventing the war, only to be killed by Ludwig Beethoven II soon after. As stated in his personal journals, Jay viewed his own reality of preventing the School War as his nightmare. Mission to Arizona As Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen traveled to Maryland to return Eegan Grover to his mother, Zira Miranda Grover, Jay Organa headed down to the playground to form a subtle sentry from the highest post by the slide. Unfortunately, Cera Lewis walked there and barged in on Jay. They began to duel with laser swords. Their battle led them into an alleyway, where Jay finally defeated her. Time Army Offensive At some point during the School War, Vincent and Jay Organa were called by Superquack and asked to assist them in defeating an army of cuckoo clocks. Just as things were looking bleak for the other members of the Band of Justice, Vincent and Jay arrived. The cuckoo clocks quickly opened fire, but Vincent and Jay deflected the blasts and sent several hurling back at the clocks, destroying them. Jay began a rampage, slashing clocks left and right. After cutting down the last one, he reported to Vincent. Just then, Morgan walked up and congratulated them for their heroism. Helen McKeen's visit After the Bow-Tie’s destruction, many boys — along with Summer — celebrated their victory at Steven’s house. Soon, they were joined by Denim Spikes, who had seen the error of his ways. Soon after, they were joined by Helen McKeen. Hearing her arrive, Jay and all the boys pounced on Helen, igniting their laser swords and cornering her. Helen took a step back, insisting that she did not intend to kill or capture them — in fact, she was trying to join them. She said she did not know what Emily was after, but she did now. Knowing she was telling the truth, Vincent expressed to Helen that he was glad she had seen the light, just as Denim stepped into the room. Helen turned and pledged herself to her true cause. Helen rose and then revealed her plan. If she could get all the girls to meet at Emily’s house, she could go and dispose of them all. Then she planned to deal with Emily in person. Denim agreed to help her. Helen and Denim then went to carry out the task. Afterwards, Jay went to meditate. After Vincent sensed Denim’s death, he told Jay he sensed that Helen was in grave peril. Jay asked if he could borrow Vincent’s airspeeder, and Vincent permitted this. Summer, who was sorry for not believing Helen at first, offered to accompany Jay, and Vincent agreed. Meanwhile, Beethoven II hurled Helen out of a window, who had defeated Emily, but failed to kill her. Jay swooped over and picked up Helen in the airspeeder, and Summer took the wheel. Jay insisted that Summer had changed her mind when Helen asked. Helen sat down by him and Summer drove the three home. When they returned with Helen, Vincent checked Helen for injuries, and found only a small bruise. The Battle of Clock Castle Later, Vincent Organa realized Macroburst, Morgan, and Superquack, three superheroes who had led the charge against the Time Army, were in danger. They rallied up any Supers that survived the first battle, deliberately not contacting any members of the Boy-Team to help due to their lack of powers. As Macroburst and Sarah clashed, the Supers arrived, Jay at the front of the group led by Vincent Organa. After surveying the villains through a camera, Vincent gestured for the others to follow. After Vincent got the attention of the Time Army members, who happened to be regrouping, the villains turned and four clocks drew their swords and stepped forward. Vincent ducked and proceeded to toy with them before cutting them down. The cuckoo clocks cocked their weapons and opened fire. The Supers retaliated and cut down the enemy without effort. Igniting his laser sword, Jay cut down the last few cuckoo clocks. Strattogale verified that all the clocks had been destroyed, and everyone headed for the door. It is unknown why Jay did not follow, but he did remain in the conference room. He saw Snappa standing before him, who derisively pointed out that they were the only ones left together. Jay began to circle Snappa as the antagonist attempted to blast Jay with a blast of electricity, demanding the ninja’s surrender. Jay grounded the blast with his telekinesis before igniting his weapon and attacking promptly. Snappa quickly deflected Jay’s initial attack and subsequent jab. After a quick flurry of bladework, Jay slashed at Snappa’s legs. Snappa overleapt the attack and flourished his blade to drive Jay back as he landed. As Jay fell back, Snappa taunted Jay and said he was expecting a better performance. Jay realized Snappa was trying to distract him and grimly attacked again, attempting to regain the offensive. However, he was forced into retreat by Snappa’s elegant bladework. Snappa quickly seized the offensive, the precision bladework of his self-made style wearing away at Jay’s Stil V defense. Despite the energy efficiency of Jay’s defense, Snappa’s precision was so great that most of Jay’s defensive slashes barely brushed Snappa’s blade. Snappa began to drive him back. Eventually Jay, straining to keep up, was pulled into a bladelock. Jay quickly pushed Snappa’s blade aside, and suddenly jabbed at Snappa’s arm, cutting it across the side. As Snappa fell back in pain, the ninja stayed on him, slashing the humanoid across the leg and bringing him down. Jay detracted his laser sword and told Snappa he was to be turned in to the police. Fighting Jamboga Pine After the battle, Jay regrouped with the others, just in time to learn that all the cuckoo clocks had been shut down. Meanwhile, Jamboga Pine, the head of the Time Army, and Nacraton headed through the corridor and then confronted the superheroes. Jamboga leaped down and confronted the group, prompting Jay to round on him with his laser sword after Vincent revealed Jamboga was the “real” villain. Pine killed Lode and Blasto and wipe out Vincent with a cannon-ball, causing Jay to let out "an earth-splitting cry of anguish". After Pine slaughtered Merpa, Jay warned Strattogale to forfeit, but Strattogale refused and pointed out that even if they did, Pine would still kill them. She stepped over and dueled Pine, but he cleaved into her stomach with his sword. With that, Jay made for Jamboga Pine, who instinctively backed away, losing his footing and slamming into a wall. He saw it was Jay and kicked the ninja off the ledge. Jay landed on his feet; Jamboga followed him down and engaged him. After a brief clash, their swords locked. Jay broke the lock and attacked Jamboga again, but Jamboga quickly seized the offensive. Jamboga executed rage and hatred into his attack, raining down quickly. Sweating with exertion, Jay could barely lift his arms to defend against Jamboga’s powerful strikes let alone fight back. With his strength and aggression, Jamboga finally overpowered Jay’s defenses with a well-placed kick to his chest. Jay fell back against a power console. Jay looked up reproachfully. Just then, Morgan and Sarah arrived, prompting Jamboga to kill Jay before facing them. With help from Macroburst and Robo, Jamboga would be killed in the following battle. They then proceeded to bring the other Supers, including Vincent, back to life. Vincent and Jay then returned home to finish their plan with Steven. Before they contacted him, Vincent told Jay the truth about Sarah, which shocked him. During the course of their talk with Steven Thompson, the two pretended nothing had happened, although Jay needed a break. Battle of GT-2 Base Towards the end of the School War Summer Petersen orchestrated a surprise attack on Andrew Hendersen’s house under orders from Emily Watson. During the battle Jay Organa piloted his personal ship around the capital and destroyed huge numbers of the Girl-Team’s forces. However, he was eventually forced to abandon his craft and took control of an enemy fighter; using it to take down several of its fellows. After this, Jay dueled Summer (not knowing it was her) atop a moving train and defeated the double agent; knocking her from the train. Jay subsequently joined Vincent and aided him to hold the Boy-Team’s line against the masses of Girl-Team robots. It soon became clear that Summer had orchestrated the attack as a ruse to hide her objective from Emily Watson; the capture of Andrew Hendersen. Summer successfully captured Andrew, though before she tried to take the captive back to the GT-2 Base, she was confronted by Jay Organa. Jay assaulted her with his telekinetic powers, hurling her to the ground before he realized who she was. He finally decided to let her leave, and Summer escaped with Andrew; though Steven Thompson and Helen McKeen would ultimately rescue him, and cause a cessation in the war. Escape from Prison Hoping to defeat the Boy-Team, Emily Watson framed them for murder. The next day, in the final period, Summer called the boys to the window, speaking in a strangled voice. Jay and the other Boy-Team generals joined her at the window. Two police cruisers were pulling up in the streets below. Soon after, the PA system burst to life and called Steven Thompson down to the office. Soon, Andrew communicated the news — Steven was being driven away by his parents. Minutes later, Jay Organa was called down as well. Mr. Danny jokingly asked what was going on, suggesting it could have been murder as an allusion. He frowned at the raw fear on Jay’s face and claimed he was kidding. Jay’s parents were waiting for him in the office, and they drove him home. After some incredible tension, Jay was placed under arrest. Later on, the boys broke out of prison thanks to Summer Petersen and Vincent Organa, but they were spotted by the jail guards and a battle broke out, for which Jay Organa participated in. At one point, he stole a jail guard’s gun and hurled into the air, shooting one of the guards in the face before he landed. Eventually, the commander began to feel his troops’ fear and ordered them to retreat. Vincent announced that the time had come to stop Emily. The boys began to file out, but then the commander showed up from behind and caught Summer by the neck, before pushing her back in her cell and taking her lightsaber. After closing the door, he turned to the rest and stated that Summer would die, lest one of them take her place for life. Steven was about to step forward, but Jay stopped Steven from stepping forth and insisted he would go instead, claiming the boys needed Steven to lead them (though he also had romantic feelings for Summer as it has been implied). When Jay stepped forward, the commander seized him and locked him up three cells away from Summer. However, when Steven asked for Summer, the commander chuckled, and said that the boys were too trusting of him. Still believing Emily’s story, he feared that if Summer was set free, she would “murder many of her own for years to come.” He insisted that he was keeping both of them for the rest of their lives and then ordered them out. Death and rebirth As the boys proceeded to Tower Placement School, Jay spun a tornado with his powers that blew down the jail door. Now released, Jay walked over and grabbed the lightsaber the guard had stolen. Holding him at bladepoint, Jay demanded the commander keep his word and release Summer. Still refusing to give in, the jail commander asked why the boys were trying to kill the girls at Tower Placement School. Jay explained that the Girl-Team meant to kill them, before explaining aspects of the School War’s origins and why the Boy-Team had been falsely accused in their arrest. Thinking it over, and realizing Emily was the Thunderqueen’s daughter, the guard apologized and released Summer himself. Before the two left, he pleaded with them to do what they could for the school. Upon escaping, Jay and Summer climbed aboard an automobile and rode back to the school. Jay said there was something he wanted to tell Summer, but Summer nervously told him not to say anything over the sound of the motor and their adrenaline. Back at the school, Vincent Organa led an ambush on the Girl-Team. The girls used their entire army against the boys, and a heated battle took place. Jay was only in the battle briefly. When he and Summer arrived, they split up, and Jay took after Helen and saved her from Girl-Team General Cindy Lewis. However, Cindy survived the skirmish. Jay then went after Vincent, and quickly located him. Vincent proceeded to lead a confused Jay to their fighters back home, and they took off to destroy the Girl-Team base. Along with Vincent, Jay entered into combat against an attack fleet of robotic fighters. After joining Vincent Organa in an attack run, Jay was killed after the GT-2 Base’s turbolasers fired on his skyfighter. After Jay’s death, Vincent blew up the control station, but Emily took him down from within his fighter, causing Vincent’s corpse to fall next to Jay’s while his fighter disappeared in a ball of fire. Afterwards, Summer killed Emily, but was fatally wounded in the process. And then, the ominous wind brought Vincent and Jay’s heads together. On the roof, the rain began to sparkle and change colors before a brief ritual deemed Summer reborn, which relieved Steven. Summer told Steven that when the heads of two fallen brothers met together, it created an extraordinary form of magic. As Steven and Summer hugged, fireworks appeared above them atop the school, which quickly mended together. A moment later, Vincent and Jay spiraled onto the roof, who had also come back to life. Summer immediately engaged all three in a bear hug. Jay also joined the victory celebration that followed. Second School War In August, an organization launched a deep strike, identifying themselves as the Cavaliers of Thornton. Jay Organa participated in the Second School War. Battle of Orem and aftermath Jay fought in the Battle of Orem. Shortly afterward, he accompanied Vincent and they infiltrated the Cavaliers' respective base, GT-3 Base, and obtained some valuable information, including the revelation that Helen McKeen was the biological sister of Natalia Thornton. Following this, Jay and Vincent learned from Steven Thompson that he had intercepted a clue to Summer Petersen's whereabouts. Heartened by the news, McKeen tracked Thompson to a military camp and chose to go there. Just before she left, she discussed war plans with Jay Organa, his brother Vincent, and the rest of the Head of Twenty (minus Thompson and Petersen). The High General revealed her intention to go to Thompson. She left Vincent in charge, earning him even stronger approval from Jay. With Thompson and McKeen gone and searching abroad for a trace that could lead them to Petersen, Vincent assembled Jay and the other members of Head of Twenty together under a tree in an extremely remote location. Together, they arranged an ambush on the Cavaliers on Memorial Day. Second Battle of Tower Placement Knowing Natalia Thornton knew of the ambush, and expecting nothing short of sheer resistance, Jay took charge during the Second Battle of Tower Placement. Petersen proceeded to recalibrate the codes of every computer the Cavaliers of Thornton had ever used. As she did this, Jay dispatched several horrified Cavaliers who attempted to stop her. Jay then sped off, assuring Petersen her brilliant hack would not be forgotten anytime soon. After Steven defeated Natalia Thornton, who was fronting the war effort, the war came to an end. After the war Afterwards, Jay received further training from his own brother, Vincent. Thanks to Vincent’s teachings, Jay rapidly improved his cursory abilities and developed some efficiency in telekinesis. Adulthood At one point in 2025, Jay Organa found Vincent Organa preparing to meditate. He telekinetically summoned seven boulders from within the other room and playfully dared Vincent to lift all seven boulders once he began meditating. Vincent took the dare, but he was only able to lift five of the seven boulders he was faced with. During the following meditation stage, Vincent saw a vision. The following year, Jay Organa attended the S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament in 2026. At one point, Tyson Petersen, the son of Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen, cheered so hardly that he nearly fell out of the booth, before Vincent Organa interceded him. Jay laughed, causing newspaper correspondent Maranda Bones to write that he may have pushed Tyson. Afterwards, he got to meet Master Intelligence for the first time, thanks to Summer Petersen. In 2027, Jay Organa attended the wedding of Andrew Hendersen and Helen McKeen. This in part was because Vincent was the best man at the wedding. The Team of Terror A year later, Jay and Vincent founded the Team of Terror in order to help the S.M.S.B. fight off evil in the world. Steven Thompson was the first person Jay recruited. Many recruits from the School War, such as Summer Petersen, Andrew Hendersen, Helen McKeen, and Francis participated in the movement, though Jay also hired many new recruits personally. In 2070, most of the original recruits had retired. During a mission, Vincent and Jay found many disposed lightsabers from after the School War. On Jay’s behest, they took them to arm new members of the Team of Terror, beginning with Nathaniel Benson. Most of the newest members were children or young adults. Thirty or so years after the discovery of the old lightsabers, with the two factions still at war, Vincent sent Luke Cameron to find Eegan Grover, who possessed the Map of Light that the Knights sought. Jay and the others waited for news, which came when Lieutenant John Vane handed Vincent a readout. Vincent read it and handed it to Jay. The readout informed them that Palmyra had been wiped out, Eegan had died, and Luke’s fighter had been destroyed (likely killing Luke, as well as Eegan’s grandchildren, in the process). Afterwards, Jay met with his personal envoy, Commander Marcus Sella, and sent him to the Senate to try and convince them to take action against the Knights of Meyer. Meanwhile, Vincent traveled to the airport, where he confronted the three children — Britney, Jason, and Sue Grover — and asked them what they were doing. Britney explained that they were going to Asia to find Master Intelligence and return the Map of Light, prompting Vincent to let them carry it out. Eventually, the children returned successful and they told Vincent about their success in person. Jay returned about halfway through the explanation. Death The year 2137 saw Jay Organa’s final engagement. In the event, he and Vincent were sent to help the Team of Terror evacuate a camp they had taken shelter in after the Knights of Meyer attacked them. In the skirmish, Captain Photon placed bombs onto an extension bridge just as Vincent Organa escorted the others across it. He and Jay were able to save the other members of the Team of Terror, but were left dangling on the far end of a bridge after the explosives were detonated. Since the bridge could not support both of them, Jay chose to sacrifice himself, letting go to save Vincent. This event depressed Vincent, who returned to the Team of Terror’s headquarters in tears. Teryn Weber noted that he would not even speak to anyone for two days afterwards. Physical description Jay Organa is slender and has short, orange-brown hair. Like his brother Vincent, his eyes are brown and shaped like almonds. Generally he wears blue clothing to represent his elemental color, which is lightning. On his unique-looking expression, he has a notch in his right eyebrow. For a time, Jay wore a dark blue eye patch over his left eye. Briefly, he wore a similar second eyepatch over the same eye. He had several different ninja suits throughout his career, beginning with the one he wore during the School War. Personality and traits Jay Organa is the most light-hearted of all the Boy-Team generals. He is always telling jokes, most of which are only funny to himself. He usually does this to cover up fear or anxiety. He enjoys boasting about his abilities, much to the annoyance of his friends, but he proves to be a good friend and a skilled fighter. He is also somewhat high-strung, typically being the first to panic in stressful situations. However, he can be very serious when he wants to be. Jay doesn't understand the point of birthdays, considering them to be overindulgence, as he claims to his brother that it's celebrating an individual "meeting the bare minimal requirement for existing". Jay is fond of inventing and the color blue. He is also smart when it comes to technology. Jay also has a crush on Summer Petersen, and often stumbles on his words around her, although they both eventually reveal their feelings for each other. Like Valiera Nelson, Jay is known to be fond of watching sunsets and occasionally taking photos of them. Powers and abilities Though he received little training, Jay Organa became highly skilled in combat. Notably, Jay defeated Snappa, one of the strongest members of the Time Army, during their engagement in 2012. Jay’s preferred form was Shil V, or Shien. On numerous occasions, he proved able to intercept gunfire from enemies. He received further training from his own brother, Vincent Organa, after the Second School War, and he rapidly improved his cursory abilities. In addition to his Stil V mastery, Jay Organa can harness the power of Lightning to create a Spinjitzu tornado of pure electricity. He can also cast lightning at opponents. His lightning powers were enhanced further by the Nunchucks of Lightning, and later by his Elemental Blade. Additionally, he has been seen using the element of wind in a small vortex, but only once. It is a side power associated with his main ninja element, which is lightning. In close-range combat, he favors nunchucks and his self-made blue laser sword, but has used katanas and various improvised weapons on occasion. Jay has an eye for machines and gadgets, being in charge of repairing and maintaining the various technology at the Ninja’s disposal. He was responsible for restoring the Destiny’s Bounty to a functional state and equipping it with the modifications needed to make it fly. Over time, his inventing side was less emphasized, due to Vincent Organa, Nya, and Dr. Julien taking up the role of gadgeteer in both realms, but Jay’s skill with technology should not be underestimated. Possessions Weaponry Jay Organa has a variety of weapons, ranging from His favorite weapons were the Nunchucks of Lightning and his custom-built laser sword. He later kept the Elemental Blade handy. On occasion, he used katanas and improvised weapons as well. At some point before the School War, Vincent Organa helped Jay build a custom laser sword. Like Vincent, Jay would use it on several fronts, keeping it especially handy during the Battle of Clock Castle. Even after the Second School War, however, he had very little use for it until 2028, when the Team of Terror was created. Relationships Family NANA Jay and his twin brother were raised by a robot identified as NANA. They have a good relationship, though she becomes "quite nasty" in response to poor manners or questioning about how she was constructed. Vincent Organa Vincent was quite close with his twin brother, Jay Organa. Although Jay was sometimes ashamed that Vincent was arguably stronger than him, and Vincent liked teasing him over his crush on Summer Petersen, the two were fiercely protective of each other. Jay looked up to Vincent, though his rank as the Supreme Commander of the Armies of Organa made him feel insecure about what he should live up to. In turn, Vincent tried to be a role model for Jay, but this was difficult because Jay was no younger than Vincent himself (the two enjoyed arguing that Vincent was, after all, two minutes older than Jay). In the First Battle of Tower Placement, they both fought together in yet another display of their incredible teamwork. Vincent was horrified when Jay was killed in battle, and was very overjoyed after they both came back to life. In fact, it was their bond that led to the restoration of Tower Placement School. Friends Summer Petersen At age four, Jay Organa only briefly met Summer Petersen at an amusement park. He developed feelings for him nonetheless when schooling began, despite Summer being a good eight years older than him. Jay felt very shy and clumsy around her, something he confessed to Vincent Organa. In the same year, he saved Summer’s life in the GT-1 Base. Throughout the course of the School War, Jay became more withdrawn when in her presence, barely able to speak in front of her. Meanwhile, Summer was friendly toward Jay, but did not return his romantic feelings. Jay sought advice from Cindy Lewis, who he thought to be somewhat trustworthy, who suggested that he relax in front of Summer and be true to himself. As the war continued, Jay never completely gave up on the hope that Summer would reciprocate his affections. Still Jay would often defend Summer whenever he felt it was needed. Although he was slightly possessive of her, and was somewhat jealous of Steven Thompson (Summer’s boyfriend, who was far closer in age) he still had the utmost respect for both of them. After the war, and over the course of the Second School War, the two were very close friends along with Steven. Steven Thompson Steven Thompson was the leader of the Boy-Team. From the start, he valued Jay Organa very much, for both his skills and his friendship. Although Jay returned Steven’s affections, he was somewhat jealous of Steven’s relationship with his crush, Summer Petersen. Steven was Summer’s boyfriend and they were far closer in age. Despite this, Jay still had the utmost respect for both of them. In 2028, Steven was the very first person Jay recruited to the Team of Terror. Tyson Jay Petersen Tyson Petersen was close to Vincent and Jay Organa, Steven and Summer's two best friends in adulthood. Enemies Zira Miranda Grover Zira Miranda Grover has been Jay Organa’s enemy ever since Xydarone delivered Helen McKeen to the former’s home. Jamboga Pine Jay Organa and Jamboga Pine never had much interaction with each other, however, Jay immediately moved to stop the villain after he threatened to purge the superheroes for good. Despite defeating Snappa, Jamboga killed Jay with his sword (though fortunately, Jay came back to life thanks to Sarah). Thomas Meyer The Dark Flame has been Jay Organa’s enemy ever since the mutant joined the Darkness. Ever since their first encounter, Jay became devoted to overthrowing the Dark Flame and restoring peace to the world. Other Thomas Carter When Jay arrived at Zira's Palace in order to pose as a guard to help rescue Helen McKeen, he was disgusted by Zira's treatment of Thomas. Jay had heard some funny rumors that Zira was a “perv”, but the rumors could not prepare his innocent mind for the truth. Jay himself despised slavery in general but the sight of Zira continually committing rape bemused him and made his stomach turn. He wanted to help the poor boy but couldn't risk blowing his cover leaving him no choice but to watch his suffering in silence lest he be discovered and sentenced to a worse fate. When Zira nearly executed Thomas for his disobedience, Jay was on of the only individuals horrified by what was happening. He covered his eyes, but when Summer came as Xydarone V, he watched her (knowing it was her) with appreciation that someone else valued Thomas' happiness. Behind the scenes In the scene where Jay and Summer climbed aboard an automobile and rode back to the school, Jay said there was something he wanted to tell Summer, but Summer nervously told him not to say anything. It is very likely that Jay had mustered his confidence and was about to confess his love for her, but this is not confirmed. Jay Walker Organa is based very loosely off Jay Walker, a major character from “LEGO: Ninjago.” When asked about it, D. Isaac Thomas said that he prefers Vincent over Jay. Appearances * * * * * * *''Superquack II'' * * *''The X-Adults: Endgame: The Inferno Relit'' Category:2006 births Category:American individuals Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Brown-haired individuals Category:Decemahead members Category:Heroes Category:High Generals of the Armies of Organa Category:Males Category:Members of the Head of Twenty Category:Mutants Category:Organa family Category:Post-21st century deaths Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Born in February Category:Nobility Magic beneficiaries